Better Than Nuts
by QueenOfBeasts
Summary: When Chip n' Dale are woken one morning by a strange noise, they go to investigate, only to find a strange box occupied by an even stranger man. Who is he, and what is the weird yellow fruit he carries with him?


**What is this... I don't... *sigh***

**Anyway, this is what happens when you're on a scavenger hunt team, the team is named "Furious Chipmunks", you're told to write a story, and you're a fan of Doctor Who.**

**Chip n' Dale + Bananas.**

**Enjoy, odd people who actively search DW/Disney crossovers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Disney, or anything associated with either of them. I just get inspired by weird things.**

* * *

A _vwoorp_ing sound echoed through the forest, waking two drowsy chipmunks from their slumber.

"Gah!" Exclaimed Dale as he sat up with a start. "What was that noise, Chip?" He asked his brother.

"How should I know, stupid?" Chip retorted, irate at having been woken up and banging the other on the head. Dale rubbed his head, a confused and pained look adorning his features.

"But let's find out!"

The two scurried down their tree. Dale came to an abrupt halt once on the ground, causing Chip to tumble into him. They rolled for several feet, and when they came to a stop, Dale got another smack, courtesy of his annoyed companion. They then realized that they were standing in an unfamiliar shadow. The duo looked up to see a massive (by chipmunk standards) blue box, the words "Police Public Call Box" written across the top. A click of a lock was heard, and the small creatures dashed away from the box.

Suddenly, the box opened, revealing a man. He was tall and lanky; skinny, some would say. He had spiky brown hair with eyes of a matching color, and wore a pinstripe suit with a long overcoat and sported dirty white converse trainers on his feet.

"Hey!" Chip shouted up at him. "Who're you?"

The man looked down at the rodents, seemingly nonplussed at the notion of talking chipmunks.

"Oh, 'ello," He greeted with an obviously English accent. "I'm the Doctor."

Dale scratched his head in befuddlement at the man's answer.

"Doctor who?" He asked a bit dumbly.

"Just the Doctor. Now, two questions. One, who're you, and two, where exactly am I?" The Doctor questioned. Dale grinned at the chance of being helpful.

"I'm Dale, and he's Chip, and you're in the forest!" He replied cheerfully, only to be hit by his counterpart once again. The Doctor furrowed his brow, but then chuckled.

"Right! Chipmunks. You're just about as likely to know where precisely on the planet you are as you are to know last week's winning lottery numbers!

Chip tapped his foot in irritation.

"And what's that supposed to mean, huh?"

"Nothing at all," the Doctor responded, looking a bit surprised at how quickly Chip had gone on the defensive. "I'm just saying you're probably not very privvy to current events and the like. Well. You probably know most of what goes on in this forest. You boys seem like you're the chatty type, am I right?" He replied jovially, beaming a winning grin at the chipmunks.

Or rather, chipmunk, singular. As it so happens, while the Doctor was ranting, Dale had caught whiff of a particularly delicious scent wafting from one of the man's many pockets. He had then swiftly proceeded to scurry up the Doctor's leg, and was sniffing furiously at his overcoat pocket. The man glanced down at him, curiosity as to the rodents purpose written all over his angular face.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked, trying in anyway to be of assistance.

"Get off of him, moron!" Hollered Chip angrily. Dale, of all things, pouted.

"But Chip," he pleaded. "Something in his pocket smells really good!" He jumped back down to the ground, then added as an afterthought, "Better than nuts!"

"What?" Exclaimed Chip. He grabbed hold of Dale's ear, then decided the best way to get his point across would be to yell into it. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

The Doctor watched this exchange in mild confusion and a hint of amusement, but when realization hit him, he grinned. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a ripe, yellow banana.

"Is this what you're talking about, Dale?"

Dale stared up at the item in his hand, juvenile excitement lighting up his eyes.

"That's it! That's what I smelled! What's it called, Mister Doctor?"

"This," replied the Doctor, throwing the fruit up in the air and smoothly catching it again. "Is a banana. It's a fruit; the very best fruit if you ask me! And _certainly_ better than nuts!" He then peeled it, and broke off a bit to give to Dale. "Try it," he implored. "Bananas are good!"

Dale took the bit of fruit eagerly, while Chip looked on in disapproval, mumbling something that sounded similar to "better than nuts, my foot".

Dale took a bite, chewed, and swallowed. He took a moment to process the taste, then, he stared down at the piece of fruit in his paw as if he had just seen it grow wings and fly.

Chip smiled smugly up at the Doctor.

"See, I knew he wouldn't like it! Dale loves nuts _way_ to much to give them up for some silly yellow fruity-thing!"

The Doctor's expression remained relatively neutral, but his eyes noticeably shifted from Chip to Dale. Chip looked over at his brother, only to find him holding out the bit of banana to him with a thunderstruck expression on his face.

"Try it." Was all he said, but his eyes were pleading. Chip huffed, swiping the banana from his paw (because really, at the end of the day, Chip always had a hard time saying no to his brother, though he had no trouble beating him to a pulp). He shot daggers at the Doctor, which would have been far more intimidating if not for his small stature and furry face. He slowly brought the food to his mouth, and took a tentative bite.

And he saw stars.

"This is amazing!" He shouting in euphoria, Dale nodding furiously in agreement beside him. "That _is_ better than nuts!" He exclaimed

"I'm glad you like it!" Chuckled the Doctor.

"Do you have more?" They asked in unison. The Doctor shrugged.

"Well, I suppose I do. I have a whole kitchen on the TARDIS just for bananas! I didn't put it there, either! The Old Girl knows me so well…" He seemed to space out for a moment before returning to the present. "Right! Yes! Bananas! I'll just pop back inside and grab a few bunches! That should last you two for a while!" He smiled widely and dashed back into his box.

Moments later he reappeared, his arms laden with the yellow fruits. By this point, the chipmunks' mouths were watering, anticipating the feast to come. The Doctor gently set the bananas on the ground.

"Don't go eating them all at once, got it? Bananas should be _savored_, not _devoured_." The man instructed them sternly, but was contradicted by the mischievous glint in his brown eyes. The duo nodded rapidly in agreement, not wanting to disobey the saint that had blessed them with this bounty.

"Yessir!" They chorused. The Doctor grinned at their enthusiasm, pleased he was able to make the day of even the smallest of creatures. He then turned on his heel and stepped back into his ship, calling over his shoulder at his new furry friends.

"Well, best be off then! You boys enjoy those bananas!" He wasn't entirely sure they had heard him, though, as they were already stuffing their faces. He shook his head in amusement, and shut the door behind him.

Just a few minutes later, Chip and Dale began hearing the same sound that had woken them up not to long ago. They shifted their eyes to the Doctor's blue box, and watched in amazement as it faded out of existence.

"Chip," Dale whispered after a few seconds. "I think that guy was an angel." Chip sighed in agreement.

"For once I agree with you, ya knuckle-head."


End file.
